junketsunomariafandomcom-20200214-history
Maria
'''Maria '''is the main character in the series. She is a powerful witch of France who holds a dream to stop the wars of humanity. Maria is now currently a normal human, who is married to Joseph and the mother of Ezekiel. Appearance She has short blond hair that curls on the ends, fair skin and blue eyes. She has been considered to be beautiful and wears two large red earrings, a black mini dress with slits on both sides revealing her black hot pants, and high thigh black boots. Maria dresses provocatively for a virgin. History Early Life Maria doesn't know much about her childhood and past, not even her parents or family. She only knows that she goes by the name Maria and that she was born a witch. In this world, witches are deemed heretics among the people, and because of this, she is treated as an outcast and rejected by most people. When the Black Plague had struck the towns of France, people started to perish by the hundreds. Maria heard that a child drank from a poisoned well in a certain village, and she offered medicine that would end their sickness, but they refused and threw stones at her because they won't accept using a witch's power to stay alive. She found Martha's village after, which was the first one to ever accept Maria for who she is. The people living there were saved from the plague by her medicine. It is in the forest near that village where she has built her home, and Martha would visit her every day. Present Maria despises war and conflict, wanting to use her supernatural powers to end all wars and create peace. She interferes in any battles or violence that occurs in the human world, usually by summoning giant monsters for the purpose of frightening the men involved. She also made her own succubus, Artemis, from a female owl to have her charm the commanders and soldiers to weaken their ability to fight. Maria also crafts medicines to heal any sick or injured people who ask for her, especially Martha whose medicines she gives to her extends her life gradually. Her works cause the small folks around to adore her, like Joseph and Anne, but it also creates a number of enemies for her. The soldiers and mercenaries who fight aren't happy with her meddling because they can't earn their pay if they can't fight, and the same is true for a group of other witches who also profit off the wars. The Roman Catholic Church also notices her witchcraft as well and seeks to deal with her, deeming her a troubling heretic. The heavens eventually take notice of Maria's actions and the Archangel Michael comes down on her, making a decree that if Maria loses her virginity she will also lose her powers. Ezekiel, an angel dispatched by Michael, is left to keep an eye on Maria for him, making sure she doesn't tip the "balance of the world". Maria is constantly irritated with Ezekiel's presence, but manages to keep interfering among the masses by using magic, because she can only be punished if Ezekiel actually sees her perform the magic. Frere Bernard of the Holy Church calls upon Maria to forgive her sins and have her join the Church as a servant of God, which she refuses utterly to Ezekiel's disappointment. Maria is then visited by a formless being who is long forgotten that lives in her forest called Cernunnos who will now watch her actions. The morning after, a fellow witch by the name of Viv drops by her house who imparts a different view onto her situation, and offers her to join her witch guild which she denies. The negative results that come from her actions leave Maria struggling to do the right thing, if some battles should be allowed to run their course, dealing with the scorn of the armies and the Church, as well as the feelings she develops around losing her virginity and her magic powers with it. Joseph was tasked by his lord to convince Maria to stay out of an important battle that may bring an end to the war, when she finds out that he and Anne's father are involved, she decides to intervene nonetheless. Meanwhile, Ezekiel was ordered by Michael to kill her, should she use her magic in front of the masses again, but she barely avoids to fatally wound her instead. Maria is brought to the witch Edwina's home by her familiars and Viv to be nursed back to health. She comes to be around a meeting with the rest of Viv's guild there while recovering in bed. Maria returns home, despite not being fully healed, to discover that she is being blamed for the French defeat in the last battle, and the worsening of Martha's condition, which troubles Maria even more. Brother Bernard of the Catholic Church conspires to bring her down with help from the mercenary Galfa, who lost an arm in the last battle, after they have discovered the secret to the loss of her powers. While Artemis does her usual duties, and Priapus and Ezekiel fetch Joseph to lift her spirits, Maria is ambushed by Galfa and the Church while her powers are still recovering. They use a special medicine concoction in her own house to weaken her, and despite attempts to defend herself, he robs Maria of her virtue and she appears to have lost her magic. She is then captured and imprisoned by the Church. Her friends determine that she hasn't lost her magic by the fact that her familiars can still retain their human forms. While Maria is imprisoned, her time has allowed her to think about what she truly wanted from life. They ask Viv for help, but Michael interferes and ends up fighting her, resulting in her being injured by Ezekiel. While she recuperates at Edwina's, she convinces her to come out of hiding and save Maria when she is about to be burned at the stake. Both of them and their familiars escape in a magic bubble. Meanwhile, Joseph and Galfa both go off to war and confront each other in a church. While they fight, Maria has Edwina take her to the town England is occupying to save Joseph, despite being powerless. As the fight ends with Galfa's loss, Maria and Joseph argue over each other's personal flaws and in the end, realize their true feelings for each other. Joseph proposes marriage, and Maria, overcome with joy, regains her magic. After using her restored power to end the battle, they are summoned by Michael. As Michael prepares to execute Maria, she is saved by Viv, Edwina, and the other witches. Spurred by their desire to protect Maria, Michael uses his heavenly powers to ask persons from afar who are involved with Maria their opinions of her, passing judgment and deciding to spare her, she having now become part of the world's natural balance. He then judges Ezekiel, and angel who sided with Maria. It is decided that Ezekiel will be reincarnated as a human with Maria as her mother, with only Maria objecting to this before accepting, thus she now stopped being a witch. Joseph leaves his lord's service, and takes Maria, as his wife, who says her goodbyes to Cernunnos as they go to live together in Ann's village. Personality Maria is compassionate, stubborn, impulsive, and idealistic who hates any sort of fighting and bloodshed. She is willing to help anyone who needs it, even those that may have hurt her. Maria's defining trait is her pride in herself, proud of her identity as a witch and her unwillingness to be forced into doing anything. As a virgin, she gets afraid and curious about the idea of having sexual intercouse with men, having never experienced such romantic feelings before, preferring to be on her own. Powers & Abilities Maria is a sorceress of great magical power, even among other witches in France. She is able to easily perform nearly any kind of magical effect, with no spell being too impossible for her to do. Only celestial beings like Michael have been shown to easily defeat her in battle. Magical Powers She wields a wooden staff, and makes use of hand movements and incantations to perform desired magic effects. Their effectiveness depend upon how much she believes in herself. Wind Magic Maria's standard magic comes from invoking supernatural wind, which allows her to levitate freely in the air, carry objects and summon them from far away (like her staff), and grant others flight through its protection. By riding on her staff like a broomstick, Maria can fly to places over the lands of France at incredible speeds. This power can also be used for attack and defense, using wind forces to shield from harm and unleash destructive attacks within her range and against opponents. Creatures Maria can use magic to summon mythical beings and creatures to her side that do her bidding, mostly through a special cauldron, although Maria has been seen summoning creatures without it. Several named creatures are the Dragon,Serpent, Cyclops, Taranis, Tarasque, Vouivre, Melusine, La Velue, and Graoully. She mostly uses these monsters to intimidate soldiers through frightening displays of power, but doesn't have them harm anyone because of her pacifistic nature. Familiars She can also make her own familiar demons from regular animals with magic, whose formed appearances, body designs, and names are determined by her, and can be altered at any time she wants. She keeps a succubus named Artemis, and an incubus named Priapus, made from white owls. They are bound to her powers as her loyal minions that attend her whims, and were made to charm people in order to bewitch and sap strength through sexual intercourse. Without magic to enchant them, her familiars become regular animals once again. Other Spells & Abilities She can tap into abilities that allow her perform supernatural feats on a whim, even on the scope of entire lands. She can manipulate the elements of nature (fire, plants, lightning, weather storms, etc.), cast blinding illusions on select groups of people, conjure orbs of light, manipulate objects, project magical energies, teleport herself and others, materialize objects out of thin air (like flower petals), change the form of matter, and even completely rebuild damaged areas and buildings in an instant. Also, she has implied in the English anime that she can charm others to her will, or transmogrify them into toads. Maria can also craft medicinal concoctions using special materials and magic, which she uses to relieve ailments, prolong life, and cure diseases. She has used them to save villages from fatal plagues. Relationships Artemis Maria's succubus familiar conjured from a female owl. She was made to bewitch the army's commanders through sexual intercourse and has been her loyal ally for a long time. Even though she is her master, Artemis treats Maria more like a friend, and teases Maria for her young age and virginal status. Priapus Priapus is Maria's incubus familiar, who conjured him from a male owl. Unfortunately, Maria's innocence doesn't lead her to know male bodies very well, leading him to be an incomplete incubus. Even though he constantly complains about this, Priapus is fiercely loyal to Maria alongside fellow familiar, Artemis. As her familiar, the tasks Maria gives him are mostly centered around doing cooking, running errands, and surveillance missions for her. Joseph He is a local villager who is also a virgin, and comes to know and fall in love with Maria. She also develops feelings for him, creating internal conflict within her whether or not she should remain a virgin. He gets shy and awkward around Maria, having low self-esteem. They finally realize their true feelings for each other, and Joseph and Maria eventually become married to each other in the final episode. Ezekiel Ezekiel is an angel of heaven who has been sent by the Archangel Michael to observe Maria and make sure she doesn't use her magic to interfere on the battlefields. Maria constantly finds ways around this by casting her spells at times when she is not looking or in her presence, which frustrates Ezekiel. She eventually begins to sympathize with Maria. In the last battle against Michael, she is judged no longer fit to be an angel, and will be reincarnated into the human world with Maria as her mother-to-be. Viv She is a fellow witch who takes an interest in Maria, and encourages her to lose her virginity. Viv wants to support her whenever possible, even risk her own well-being to save her from trouble. Martha An elderly woman who is Anne's grandmother and Maria's good friend from when she was a child. Anne A young child who takes a liking to Maria. Trivia Gallery Young maria.png|Maria as a child Vlcsnap-2015-02-08-23h36m57s17.png Maria2.png Maria_flying.png Maria 02.jpg MARIA.jpg Maria_09.jpg maria_01.png Maria_07.jpg Maria_05.jpg Maria_04.jpg maria_12.jpg maria_13.png Maria_friends_01.jpg Maria_joseph_01.jpg maria_friends_02.jpg Maria_03.jpg Maria_06.jpg Maria_08.jpg Maria_10.jpg Category:Witches Category:Characters Category:Females